ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man The Animated series
The Amazing Spider-Man is an animated series that takes place in Peter Parker's first year as Spider-Man as well as and a 15 year old Peter Parker has to make the journey from a boy into a man but he has to do with great power and great resposiblity Voice Cast *Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-Man/Peter Benjamin Parker Supporting Characters *Susanne Blaksee - Madame Web, May Parker *Edward Asner - Ben Parker *Vannessa Marshall - Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson, Richard Parker *Josh Keaton - Harry Osborn/New Goblin, Scarlet Spider/Ben Riley *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy *Clancy Brown - George Stacy *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat/Felica Hardy *Matt Lanter - Flash Thompson, Kaine Parker *Grey DeLisle - Sally Avril, Betty Brant, Michele Gonzales *Masasa Moyo - Debra Whitman *Michael T. Wiess - Ben Urich *Kath Souice - Mary Parker, Ann Watson, Dr. Martha Connors *Kevin Michael Richardson - Joesphe "Robbie" Robertson *Cree Summer - Glory Grant *Terri Hawkes - Liz Allan *Tim Russ - Prowler/Hobbie Brown *Greg Eagles - Randy Robertson *Quinton Flynn - Ned Leeds, Eddie Brock *Gabrielle Carteris - Silver Sable/Silver Sablinova *Mae Whitman - Carlie Cooper *Steven Weber - Norman Osborn *Tara Strong - Dr. Ashley Kafka *John DiMaggio - Crusher Hogan *Max Burkholder - Billy Connors *Thomas F. Wilson - Stan Carter *James Remar - Walter Hardy *Audrey Wasilewski - Lydia Hardy *Ogie Banks - Rocket Racer/Robert Farrell *Mark Hamill - Ezekiel Sims Rogues *Steven Blum - Lizard/Dr. Curt Connors *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin *Rick D. Wasserman - Sandman/Flint Marko, The Burglar *Peter Lurie - Rhino/Alex O'Hirn, Dr. Mendel Stromm *John Kassir - Scorpion/MacDonald "Mac" Gargan, Jack O'Lantern/Jason Philip Macendale *Gregg Berger - Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Diedrich Bader - Shocker/Herman Schultz *Dwight Schultz - Vulture/Adrien Toomes *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley, Spot/Dr. Jonathan Ohnn, Morlun *Scott Cleverdon - Carnage/Cletus Kassidy *Dorian Harewood - Tombstone/Lonnie Thompson Lincoln *Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter/Sergei Kravenoff, Boomerang/Frederick "Fred" Myers *John DiMaggio - Hammerhead/Joseph Lorenzini, Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Venom, Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro/Max Dillon *David Sobolov - Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man/Morris Bench *Daran Norris - Alistair Smythe, Beetle/Abner Jenkins *Dan Castellaneta - Chameleon/Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff *Brian George - Jackal/Dr. Miles Warren *Andrew Kishino - Molten Man/Mark Raxton *Philip Proctor - The Tinkerer/Phineas Mason *Adrian Pasdar - Swarm/Fritz von Meyer *Richard McGonagle - Spencer Smythe *Nick Jameson - Morbius/Dr. Michael Morbius *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane/Silvio Manfredi *Mark Rolston - Black Rose/Richard Fisk *Dawnn Lewis - Calypso/Calypso Ezili *Clancy Brown - Dr. Farley Stillwell *Dee Bradley Baker - Puma/Thomas Fireheart *Grey DeLisle - Scream/Donna Diego Enforcers * Dee Bradley Baker - Fancy Dan/Daniel Brito * John DiMaggio - The Ox/Raymond Bloch * Keith Szarabajka - Montana/Jackson W. Brice * James Arnold Taylor - The Big Man/Fredrick Foswell Fantastic Four *Cam Clarke - Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards *Grey DeLisle - Invisible Woman/Susan Storm-Richards *Quinton Flynn - The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *John DiMaggio - The Thing/Benjamin J. Grimm X-Men *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops/Scott Summers *John DiMaggio - Wolverine/James Howlett *Dave Wittenberg - ArchAngel/Warren Worthington III *Kevin Michael Richardson - Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman/Bobby Drake, Longshot *J.B. Blanc - Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Dawnn Lewis - Storm/Ororo Munroe *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Jim Ward - Colossus/Pitor Raspution *Nolan North - Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue/Anna Marie *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Grey DeLisle - Psylocke/Betsy Braddock *James Sie - Sunfire/Shiro Yoshida *Quinton Flynn - Banshee/Sean Cassidy *Michael Horse - Thunderbird/John Proudstar *Elizabeth Daily - Dazzler/Alison "Ali" Blaire *Danica McKellar - Jubilee/Jubilation Lee *Josh Keaton - Havok/Alex Summers *Terri Hawkes - Polaris/Lorna Dane *John Kassir - Morph/Kevin Sydney *Khary Payton - Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Keith Ferguson - Cable/Nathan Summers *Tara Strong - X-23/Laura Kinney Other Heroes *Brian Bloom - Captain America/Steven Rogers *James Horan - Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Daran Norris - Nick Fury, The Punisher/Frank Castle *Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man/Tony Stark *Nolan North - Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow/Natasha Romonoff *John Kassir - Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk **Neal McDonough - Robert Bruce Banner *Maria Canals-Barrera - She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters *April Stewart - Ms Marvel/Carol Danvers *Grey DeLisle - Wasp/Janet Van-Dyne *Tara Strong - Firestar/Anjelica Jones *Benjamin Diskin - Speedball/Robert Baldwin *Khary Payton - Blade/Eric Brooks **Maclom McDowell - Abraham Whistler Other Villians *Clive Revill - Doctor Doom/Victor Von Doom *John DiMaggio - The Beyonder, Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Clancy Brown - Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *James Horan - Ultron *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Mark Hamill - Klaw/Ulysses Klaw, Omega Red/Arkady Rosovich *Gabrielle Carteris - Amora the Enchatress *Rick D. Wasserman - Absorbing Man/Carl "Crusher" Creel *Vanessa Marshall - Titania/Mary MacPherran The Wrecking Crew *John DiMaggio - Wrecker/Dirk Garthwaite *Nolan North - Piledriver/Brian Philip Calusky *James Arnold Taylor - Bulldozer/Henry Camp *Gary Anthony Williams - Thunderball/Dr. Eliot Franklin |+Season 1 |- ! scope="row"|Amazing Fantasy | it's Peter Parker's 15th birthday and he get's bit by the Radioactive Spider and gains the ablities of a Super Human and can Climb wall's with a Spider Sense at frist uses his power's for self gain, but after he Avenges The Death of Uncel ben he learns a valuble leason with great power must come great responsiblity but he dose this as The Amazing Spider-Man |- ! scope="row"|Poer and Responsiblity |The Green Goblin Attack's Midtown high and it's all up to Spider-Man to stop him. |- ! scope="row"|Learnin Curve |Peter Parker has a job at the daily bugle life's good up until he stumbles across one of Dr.Octopus's labs where he finds he created the Green Goblin but Doc ock vs Spider-man |- ! scope="row"|wanna be |afer Doc ock Spidey find's himself fighting another one of Doc's Super Human Rejects the Sandman |- ! scope="row"|the thrill of the hunt |Kraven The Hunter wishes to Kill Spider-Man in oder to gain More rateing's but in turn finds out he is way out of his league |- ! scope="row"|legacy's | The Vulture tries to Steal the Parker's Legacy but Spider-Man is there to prevent that and get's a new Suit from what his Father called Symbiote introducing:Nick Fury & Agent Carter |- ! scope="row"|Shocker |The Shocker want's Pay Back on Spidey for takeing him down sh he becomes the villian Shocker and is beaten easliy meanwhile Mary Jane Watson Found out Peter Parker is The Amazing Spider-Man |- ! scope="row"|Electric Slide |When Former Oscorp Engineer Max Dillion was resteaching Dr.Octopus's work he was also accendently effected as well and desides to attck Norman Osborn |- ! scope="row"|9 lives |When Spider-Man and The Black Cat Team up to take down Kingpin and his enforcers the run into the kingpin himself |- ! scope="row"|Preditory | Dr.Conner's Beomes the Lizard and gose on a Rampage it's all up to Spider-Man to save his old friend but has to do this with Wolverine Guest Staring:Wolverine |- ! scope="row"|Destruction | Alex O'Hirn was a Test Subject for dr.Conner's project R.H.I.N.O but the armor went hay wire and so did the mind of the Test Subject it also went on a Rampage but was brought to a halt By Spider-Man and Peter got rid of his Father's Legacy but attached itself to Eddie Brock |- ! scope="row"|In the shadow of Evil's Past | Venom attack's Spider-Man and his loved ones but with his Amazing Strength and intellect he successfuly Beat's him on the first Date with Mary Jane Watson Cameo:The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes |- ! scope="row"|Sinister Six | Norman reveals to the world that he is indeed the Green Goblin and he has assembled a group of villians the include Dr.Octopus,Sandman,Venom,Rhino, and Electro but at the end of it The Amazing Spider-Man sucsseds. Cameo:The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes |} *the comic would Explain what Happend on his second year from his age 16-17 * Category:Disney shows Category:Disney XD